It is difficult to furnish a loft with furniture. Often one finds the loft area is oddly shaped and limited by overhangs, sloping ceilings, and other odd ceiling and wall configurations. Providing furniture for these unusually shaped areas and making full use of the available space can present a challenge.
Loft areas are usually filled with convertible beds and fold-up desks because of the limited space. Despite the ingenuity of loft inhabitants, most loft furniture arrangements appear to be awkward and haphazardly put together. These arrangements often lack functionality and aesthetic considerations.
The present invention has determined that furnishing a loft could be made much simpler if the loft inhabitant could purchase a single, versatile furniture unit that could be rearranged in an infinite number of ways.
The current invention comprises a single furniture unit that can be hung from the joists or rafters of the loft ceiling. The furniture unit has a frame that can support various furniture items such as a bed, lounge chair, book shelves, cabinets, cubbyholes, chests, benches, desks, a drinking bar, etc. The furniture unit does not carry all of these furniture items at one time, but rather has the means to add items or convert its space to include combinations of elements. Various elements can be folded away, folded down, or tucked inside. For example, a lounge chair or couch can be folded down to become a bed. Shelves can be spaced to suit the area needed for a library. Cabinets can be dropped into place. The user of this invention can give the furniture unit a new look or functionality as often as befits his needs, his aesthetics, and the available space.
The single furniture unit of this invention provides an assembly that can be rearranged, assembled, disassembled, and modified to accommodate the space within a loft.
The loft furniture unit of the invention has the versatility to easily convert the furniture from daytime living to nighttime living.